1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a component-embedded substrate and, in particular, to a component-embedded substrate including a chip capacitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some existing component-embedded substrates including an integrated circuit device mounted thereon include a decoupling capacitor. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-100874 describes a printed circuit board including a substrate that includes a chip capacitor. More specifically, the printed circuit board includes a core substrate and a chip capacitor disposed in a cavity of the core substrate. The chip capacitor disposed in the cavity is connected to a power supply and an IC chip through via holes.
In the printed circuit board described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-100874, internal electrodes of the capacitor are stacked in a direction perpendicular to the substrate. An electric current flowing from the power supply to the IC chip passes through an external electrode. Accordingly, the electric current flows through a long indirect route. Thus, the loop inductance of the route passing through the capacitor is increased, and therefore, sufficient high-frequency responsiveness to the IC chip may not be provided.
In addition, a high-frequency electric current to be input to the capacitor flows in the external electrode first and, subsequently, flows in the capacitor. Accordingly, the high-frequency electric current is negligibly absorbed by the capacitor. As a result, the high-frequency noise absorption performance of the capacitor is disadvantageously decreased.